bitstrips_next_top_model_with_tyra_banksfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitstrip's Next Top Model- With Tyra Banks (cycle 4)
Prizes *A Cover in Vogue Italia *100,000$ contact with Covergirl Cosmetics *A Cover and 6 page spread with Cosmopolitan magazine. Episodes Episode 1 The Casting *'Eliminated Semi-Finalists:' Courtney McDuck, Terrah Slim, Theodora Grey, Daniella Matthews, Ugaana Browing, Larissa Giordano *'Finalists:' Kim Yoon-Ah, Agota Albo, Jill Black, Lillie Berry, Nicole Gibson, Patsy Fields, Gwendolyn Nguyen, Lenox Wheeler, Marlene Bishop, Andrea Hilda, Kari Day, Sherri Dawn, Becky Vega, Elizabeth "Lizzie" Bowman, Naomi Holt. *'Special Guests:' Peggy Perry, Ikiwi Holt, Luna Seo Episode 2 Don't shoot my right side of my face! *'First Call-Out:' Marlene Bishop *'Bottom 2:' Agota Albo & Kari Day *'Eliminated:' Agota Albo *'Special Guests:' Jessica A. L'Paca, Henric Plokimnu Episode 3 @Ty-Over! *'First Call-Out:' Marlene Bishop *'Bottom 2:' Jill Black & Sherri Dawn *'Eliminated:' Sherri Dawn *'Special Guests:' Raina Marcia, The Hairdresser Episode 4 I'm so wet *'First Call-Out:' Lenox Wheeler *'Bottom 2:' Kari Day & Lillie Berry *'Eliminated:' Kari Day *'Special Guests:' Vicky Kagia Episode 5 The Goths *'First Call-Out:' Kim Yoon-Ah *'Bottom 2:' Marlene Bishop & Nicole Gibson *'Eliminated:' Nicole Gibson *'Special Guests:' None Episode 6 Creep me out *'First Call-Out:' Kim Yoon-Ah *'Bottom 3:' Elizabeth "Lizzie" Bowman, Marlene Bishop & Becky Vega *'Eliminated:' Elizabeth "Lizzie" Bowman & Marlene Bishop *'Special Guests:' Kim Kardashian, Adriana Lima Episode 7 Plaza de Armas *'First Call-Out:' Kim Yoon-Ah *'Bottom 2:' Andrea Hilda & Naomi Holt *'Eliminated:' Andrea Hilda *'Special Guests:' Jay Jay Lucas Episode 8 The Great Escape *'First Call-Out:' Kim Yoon-Ah *'Bottom 2:' Jill Black & Patsy Fields *'Eliminated:' Patsy Fields *'Special Guests:' Lea Salonga, Billy Crawford Episode 9 One step from Cyprus *'First Call-Out:' Kim Yoon-Ah *'Bottom 2:' Becky Vega & Lillie Berry *'Eliminated:' Becky Vega *'Special Guests:' None Episode 10 Mediterrenean mermaids *'First Call-Out:' Jill Black *'Bottom 2:' Lenox Wheeler & Gwendolyn Nguyen *'Eliminated:' Lenox Wheeler *'Special Guests:' Ivi Adam Episode 11 Seperated *'First Call-Out:' Lillie Berry *'Bottom 2:' Gwendolyn Nguyen & Jill Black *'Eliminated:' Gwendolyn Nguyen *'Special Guests:' Tryfon Samaras, Eleftheria Eleftheriou Episode 12 The semi-finale The girl who passed in the GRAND FINALE The girls were seperated in 2 groups: *'Top 2:' Kim Yoon-Ah & Lillie Berry *'Eliminated:' Naomi Holt (3rd place) & Jill Black (4th place) *'Special Guests:' Lakis Gavalas Episode 13 The girl who is BNTM *'Top 2:' Kim Yoon-Ah & Lillie Berry *'Winner:' Kim Yoon-Ah *'Runner-up:' Lillie Berry *'Special Guests:' Peggy Perry, Vicky Kagia, Jade Balls Contestants Summaries : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant(s) who won the weekly challenge. Make-overs *'Yoon-Ah:' Black longer hair. *'Jill:' Brown hair. *'Lillie:' Same color, longer hair. *'Nicole:' Boyish blonde cut. *'Patsy:' No change. *'Gwendolyn:' Brown longer hair. *'Lenox:' More lighten brown longer hair. *'Marlene:' Black short hair. *'Andrea:' Brown hair. *'Kari:' Short black hair. *'Sherri:' Longer brown hair. *'Becky:' Lighter red hair. *'Lizzie:' Longer icy blonde hair. *'Naomi:' Boyish black. Photoshoots *'Photoshoot 1:' Neon Fashion in Blackilight. *'Photoshoot 2:' Buble Gum beautyshoot. *'Photoshoot 3: '''Posing in a river. *'Photoshoot 4:' Gothic nude girls. *'Photoshoot 5: Creepy clowns. *'Photoshoot 6: '''Posing near Plaza de Armas. *'Photoshoot 7: 'Brides went wrong. *'Photoshoot 8: 'Airplane queens. *'Photoshoot 9: Mediterrenian mermaids. *'Photoshoot 10:' Posing with a Cypriot male model. *'Photoshoot 11/12/13:' Finale shoots.